Down
by harley-kenickie
Summary: Our eyes light a fire in that moment; I have no idea who lit it, or who blew in the oxygen, but I can honestly say that we both felt it. (v) (Pre-TVD or TO) (Kol/OC) (Kol/Elira) (1100's)
1. When We Met

**.Lower England, 1178.**

I knew my father was going to be livid; he always was. This time, I was late and he would be growing restless. Every evening he would send for his alcohol and I always brought it back. I was a good daughter, never letting his obsession fog my affections towards him and my deceased mother. Apparently she had put up quite a fight to stay alive but I had ultimately won all of her energy. I reminded him of her.

The usual tavern with the barkeeper I had known my entire life and neighboring farmers drunk into the wind. But this particular night still gives me chills. It still puts a fire-breathing dragon into my abdomen and wildly it goes. I was at the bar, just about to put my order in, when the wooden door creaked open and about half of the room's inhabitants tensed, focusing on the newcomer. My back to him, simply not caring as I ordered. Kyle, a boy I had grown with, did not hear me and allowed his only attention to be on the arrival.

"You know an important face when you see it. Nicely done, for such a small village," The man's voice halted my every muscle. His luscious scent mixed with blood and boiled meat met my nose; I had no idea whether to smile or to be offended by the man's odor.

Upon turning around, all detail in my fiber jolted into a frenzy and I could not drag my grey orbs away from him.

I swear the air surrounding him glistened, the pure confidence aroused my innocence.

"No worries, children," His hair was a dark coco and I found myself dreaming of a day I could run my hands through it, "I'm not here to bite. Only to play."

His teeth were surprisingly crystal and straight.

A dark-skinned man behind him and to the left spoke softly to the group, "We're here to drink. And to drink only. Your corner of England won't be harmed."

"We believe it to be colorful, at best," What I later found out was, that man's sister said from the other side of the leader.

The ring-man strutted to the bar, a few feet from me and yet never looking over in my direction, "The 1100's seem to be the century for compromise, don't you think mate?"

Kyle nodded and slowly moved in front of the man, "What'll it be?"

The siblings chose a seat by the wall.

"Your finest," The brunette tapped his fingers on the counter, trying not to make it known that he could hear half of the taverns population fly out the door. I was not one of them.

"Here," Kyle said a few moments later.

The man's deep eyes traveled the room before skidding to a stop. On me. I wanted to stare back, to memorize his features and every curve of his beautiful existence. I truly did. But in the moment, my head darted to Kyle behind the counter. He was bringing me the usual and trying not to fidget. I could feel the man's eyes burning into me and I had absolutely no idea how to get out of such a situation.

I felt the man slip closer and his hand was ever so close to mine atop the counter. His voice held no persuasion or depression. It only projected admiration, at the time I thought this was for much different, temporary purposes. So as he spoke, I kept my eyes on the back wall, "Kol Mikaelson."

Kyle dropped off my order and scurried off.

"Pardon my boldness," _Kol Mikaelson_ whispered, "You are entirely captivating."

I glanced at him, held his gaze, "That was not bold."

His lips slipped up at the corners and my dragon was back, "It could have been."

"Elira," I suddenly found myself telling him, "If you were shifting for a name. I'm Elira Robertson."

"A bit of a mouth full, isn't it?" His eyes traveled over my golden curls and I wondered if he was fantasizing, much like I was.

I decided turning to face him would help my courage to leave and finish my task quicker. I couldn't have been more idiotic.

"Do you mind if I ask why you're here alone, Miss Robertson?" His gentle touch moved a curl from my face.

I sucked in a breath at the contact but quickly let it go, "Elira. I'm out fetching something for my father."

"Then, I better not get in the way," Our eyes stayed locked and neither one of us moved.

"Perhaps he can wait a while," I let a playful smirk cross me lips.

His eyebrows raised, "I'm not opposed."

"I would think not."

Kol swigged his drink and distastefully slammed it on the counter, "Why don't we head out for a walk?"

"Into the forest with a mystery man who made the tavern scarce for business?" My eyebrows raised this time and I felt my hips shift as I put my weight solely on my left leg.

He chuckled, "Trust me, love, you are entirely safe."

"Is that before or after you rip into my throat and take my blood?" I let my knowledge out to dry.

Kol visibly stepped back, his head hung low, "You're observations are.. keen."

"We're surrounded by packs on all sides. This community has seen it's fair share of murder and war between the previously unknown. So no, I believe I'll be on my way and not take you up on that walk," I quickly snatched my fathers things and moved around him.

His footsteps weren't quiet, "And what if I don't act as foully as you've hypothesized? What shall you think of me then?"

I halted outside the door, the moonlight creating a layer of deception around us, "A vampire caring what a measly human thinks of them? I have seen wonders now."

"Have you? What exactly do you know of my kind, Elira?" His face inches from mine, I felt anything but threatened.

My feet stood strong in the dirt, "I do not see humanity rolling off _you_, in particular."

"Why is that?"

"You're a_ Mikaelson_," More hidden knowledge out on my dirty sleeve.

Kol's welcoming features hardened, "You know much, Elira."

"Difficult not to when your brothers and sister rampaged through the surrounding villages looking for Niklaus' answers. I want nothing to do with you," I turned to walk away.

He trailed behind, "You're going to allow my siblings to shadow over every aspect of my presence? Would I not be pillaging alongside them if I believed in their daft crusade?"

My face widened and he knew he had me then, "I-"

His hand caressed my elbow ever-so-gently and stopped my stride, "I know one thing about you but also a bit more. Elira, you hold a fire full of thrill-seeking, audacious energy. I can see it clearly within your depths."

"Tilt your focus down; what more do you see?" My eyes squinted so I could gauge his reaction clearly and, again, found myself dreaming of a future day.

Kol's hand slowly trailed up my arm, to give me chills, "Acceptance that has yet to be concentrated."

I felt myself blink several times and wondered why his words had such an effect on me, "If I don't believe you?"

"You already do, darling."

He had a twinkle in his eye, begging me to give in and take his hand. To allow him to pull me towards the fire; it would be a slow burn.

"Elira, you can turn away from me now and go back to your drunk father. Do not lie and say that he doesn't hurt you, I can see the healing bruises on your wrists," He gently held my hands up between us, the alcohol already on the ground, and ran his fingers over the tainted skin, "Or you can go see wonders with me. Go into the night and never look back. Go down into forever with me."

My breath shook.

His angelic face taunted me.

"You don't know me."

"I could say the same to you and yet you are close to taking my offer."

Our eyes light a fire in that moment; I have no idea who lit it, or who blew in the oxygen, but I can honestly say that we both felt it.

"What shall we adventure towards?"

Kol let a soft smile show and it was my first glimpse at his soul, "More wonders."

I let my eyes trail down him, I had no inkling to who this man was or could be, and yet I let myself cave in.

"Lead the way," I returned his smile and we quickly left the alcohol encased in the mud. (v)


	2. Why We Didn't

"You are incompetent!" I yelled, stomping away from Kol and his wine glass full of blood. I was enraged.

He sipped at it and chuckled, "Elira, would you calm down?"

"No I will not."

He followed me out of his office and into the hall, "Elira-"

"Stop saying my name like that, _Kol_," I halted my steps when the boats teetering seemed to heighten, "You knew my rules and how I felt. I will not stand for this."

"It was but one whore, Elira. She won't be missed," He tried to reason, motioning back to his office and the dead body on his desk.

I huffed and crossed my arms, "You do not know that. You probably just compelled her to forget about her life, her family, her soul."

"I would never do-"

"No more lies, Kol. You said you wouldn't kill anyone. Especially with me on board. I haven't been around but a fortnight and you're already disrespecting me and my race," I spoke with my hands. He made me mad, often.

He sat the glass on the hall table, stepped closer and rested the non-bloody hand on my shoulder, "This is the first time, Elira. I'm trying. I truly am."

"Even if it is, that is one life that cannot be brought back."

"Are you sure?"

My eyes widened and I know I audibly gasped, "You did not-"

"You're right. I did not. But you can't go around assuming such things, Elira."

"Yes, I can."

He raised his eyebrows.

"I can, because you invited me on to your ship in the middle of the night with promises of new wonders and acceptance," I blurted out, "You invited me on to your ship as a human and I intend to stay that way."

"If you change your opinion on the subject? If you come begging me to turn you as your last breath is near?" Kol used the outside of his fingers, bent and bloody, to stroke my jaw and my neck. I shivered and it did not go unnoticed.

"It will not happen."

His eyes pierced through mine and I was ever so glad that I had bought vervain on the way on to the ship. His voice was soft and mincing, "If you suddenly feel the urge to let go and allow me to kiss you? Passionately and irreversibly?"

I faltered but knew my answer right away, "No. That shall never happen."

"How do you know, Elira?" He moved his breath to my ear, hoping to bring out my excitement.

I cocked my head and spoke with confidence, "You are a monster with blood on his tongue and the souls of the innocent in your hand."

"So judgmental... whatever happened to acceptance?" He slowly pulled away and dropped his hands.

I put my hands on my hips, "You only saw what you wanted. I do not see it that way."

"Then I must change your opinions," Kol turned then, and yell up the steps, "Miro? Mai? Could you join us?"

"What in heavens-" I started.

He just held up his hand, "You wanted wonders. We'll show you wonders. I will not deny my monstrous ways, but I also will not deny that I love the human race."

Miro appeared moments later, "Mai is not feeling well. She's already retired to her chambers. Will you take my assistance?"

"Of course," Kol motioned him closer and looked at me, "This is my closest companion. He is a witch and he has stayed aboard my ship for some time now."

"Twenty years, sir."

"Do I hate the human race, Miro?" Kol eyed him, but kept his face and body toward me.

Miro scratched the back of his neck, "No. Although, you tend to treat them with disrespect. You've been much better about it for the past decade or so."

Kol moved to start speaking but I interrupted before he could, "And his behavior upon my arrival? Has it worsened?"

"Not at all. I had no idea he had begun drinking from the source lately," Miro glanced between the two of us and the stained wine glass on the table.

I crossed my arms once again, "You are warned, Kol."

"Of?" He asked.

I huffed, "Another warning and I will not be accompanying you. If I may inquire, the twins will not either."

Kol squinted at Miro and noticed his quickened breath, "Very well. No more whore's."

"Or any other kind of human snack in the flesh, Kol."

"Very well."

Miro nodded curtly and scurried up the steps. The boat seemed quiet and I somehow forgot that we three were not the only living (ish) creatures in existence. It was nerve-racking to listen to only the waves crashing upon the ship's wood. Kol remained silent and a few steps away, I remained with my arms hanging and my every thought plastered on to my features. The scent of fresh blood and annoyance suppressed us and I wondered if we'd turn to stone.

"Elira, are you hungry? I can have the kitchen prepare lunch on deck," Kol pulled out a handkerchief and began cleaning his mouth.

I took it from him when he was done and began cleaning his hand and wrist, "Have them bring it to my chambers. I'm feeling rather exhausted."

"I wore you out?" His eyes glimmered with daft emotion.

My body rumbled with my giggle, "You may have."

He replaced the handkerchief to his pant pocket and stuffed his hands in them as well, "You are a wonder in yourself, Elira."

I looked up at him, my lashes irritating my view, "Coming from the man who has yet to become one himself."

"Hurtful, love."

"The truth, love."

"I'll send for your lunch at once," He turned, glanced back with a wink, and swooshed up the stairs.

I took a little longer than usual to get back to my chambers.

But when I did, the food was there as was promised and I couldn't have been more grateful. I hurried and finished it off before lounging on the window seat, enjoying the view of the sea around us. I thought of home; if father was upset or just oblivious. I wondered what my mother would think of the life I so irrationally decided on. I wondered if Kyle even thought I was alive, one way or another. He probably thought I was one of them. Just like Kol. _Kol Mikaelson_. Why had I gone with him? He's a monster. He's a killer. A murderer.

With perfectly accented jaw lines and a great sense of humor.

I figured out why I had to go with him. It wasn't defiance or lust. He was attractive, but he also drank blood. I went with him because I saw my escape. My way of moving on and up in the world. My opportunity to be whoever I wanted to be and at the time, I thought he would lead me to that. To all of it. But now, after it all, I realize he helped me become this person. But he was not the wayward to that destination.

He was the destination.


	3. How It Changed

Kol sat up, cracked his neck, and stretched his limbs. The chamber around him was not his own, yet familiar. He was on the seat by the window, looking out at the vast sea. The room was exquisite, he should know. He was the one to decorate it for me.

I sat a few feet away on the bed. My chuckle brought his attention over to me.

"Why am I here, Elira?" His voice clawed out through his teeth.

I giggled again, "You don't remember?"

"Elira-"

"Miro had to snap your neck."

Kol's fists dug into the wood beneath him, "What ever for?"

"You were murdering half of Scotland."

His anger faltered, "How?"

My face was cold, "In a rage. I'm glad you can't remember."

"I'm remembering now."

We locked eyes, though his were farther away than mine.

"How long was I asleep?"

"You mean dead?" I giggled some more, "I few hours. As you know now, you had been parading for a week."

He leaned forward, "Why did it take so long to subdue me?"

I looked to my feet, "I had faith you would stop on your own."

"Why am I in your chambers?" He tried not to pry into the obvious.

I stood and paced toward the door, "If you wish not to be, you are free to go. I just thought-"

I heard a woosh and in seconds he was in front of me, holding my hands with the utmost care. His voice could send me to sleep, "That I wouldn't want to be alone."

I nodded.

"You were right. In these few short months-"

"8 months, exactly-"

"-You have grown to know me and to have the most faith in me. Thank you Elira. I am truly sorry I have let you down," He finished.

I smirked, "You didn't. You begged him to do it."

His eyes widened for a mere moment before resting on my face with ease, "Good to know."

"You should probably rest," I started to pull away, towards the door.

He stopped me, "Stay then."

"Why?" I challenged him with my eyes and I know now that, he was coward in this moment.

He let my hands go, "Only if it shall please you."

I looked between him and the bed, "Lay down, Kol. I'll fetch some water."

His eyes observed me, hoping I wouldn't go, "If you insist."

Hours later, he was sprawled out on my bed and I was resting peacefully at the desk. We would talk occasionally, and sometimes we would stare, mainly at each other. It was this afternoon that I memorized his features and the way he liked to gesture. His strong hands and the slight muscle of his arms. He apparently enjoyed watching how I squirmed and adjusted my position. How my words came out a bit more breathlessly and innocent. As night fell on the Atlantic, he spoke.

"You look lovely in low light."

"Now, that was bold."

"I think not. I was only the truth escaping from my thoughts and out into the air."

"Bold."

"Either way, it is the truth."

I eyed what I could see of him due to the lack of light, "Thank you, Kol."

"My pleasure," He turned on to his side and mushed the pillows close to his head.

I cleared my throat, "I'll leave you to rest."

"No, you will not."

I turned on him, my hip cocked and a finger pointed, "Was that a demand?"

"Of course. It's the only way I could get you to stay," He spoke like he knew all.

I put both of my hands to my hips and stepped close to the bed, "Kol, who on Earth-"

Within seconds he had me pinned to the bed, holding my arms down over my head, "Elira. Shut it and get on with this."

"Get on with what exactly?" I raised my eyebrows, expecting him to back down yet again.

His hands slowly made their way down my arms and I could feel the cold chills rise, "Whatever the hell this attraction is between us."

"And if I don't?"

Kol's expression now challenged me, "Won't you?"

With that, our lips crushed together. My limbs were anemic for a moment before wrapping around every part of him. He moaned eagerly into my mouth and our tongues were swords. The battle was young, we both knew this was the downfall. Our downfall. It took eight months of defiance to get here. Not every moment was pretty but they were a perfect price.

I ran my hands through his semi long hair as we parted, "If only I had known _that_ was waiting, this could have happened sooner."

"Oh really?" He was flirtatious and smashing.

I rolled my eyes and went back for round two.


	4. What Came Next

In the restless hours of early light, I rested my throbbing head against such a cold surface. Strong and agile as I was the night before, I was never prepared for this. The curtains were barely drawn and it still gave us a sense of danger. A singular satin sheet covered our bare skin and it felt as if heaven was nourishing it. Though, with the company at hand, I knew that was just my ever growing imagination. He had one arm rested over his thin eyes and the other around my shoulders. I could feel the movement of his thumb along my bone. I felt small.

"You are unnatural," Was the first indication I had that he had awoken.

I turned my head and rested my jaw against his chest, "Excuse me?"

"How are you awake at this hour?"

I allowed my sigh to grow larger than usual, "Oh get over yourself."

In one fluid motion, I got out of bed and swept the sheet away with me. It covered my frame, ever so tenderly, and I saw his lusting veins from across the room. I sat at the mirror and began combing through my locks. Any eye contact he eagerly attempted, I ignored. This drove him to join me in his nakedness and snatch the comb from my bruised hand.

"What is that?" His voice was small, "Elira, what did- did I?"

"I do not know."

He bit his wrist and held it out.

"It is barely a wound, Kol," I stood and avoided his bleeding arm.

Kol followed, pulling my fragile elbow back towards him.

His arm was outstretched still, "Go on."

The ridges of my back ached and I chose the quickest option before me. His blood tasted of wine and vinegar. It tasted like Kol Mikaelson, the man I had shared a bed with the night before. The man I bared my breast to and was utterly excepted by. Kol Mikaelson offered his blood; he was discouraged by what his actions had caused me. I smirked and wiped my mouth off.

"You are so," His eyes were wandering. His voice was chilling and personal.

I pulled his healing wound up to my lips and kissed, tenderly. A trail up his arm, over his shoulder, along his neck, around his jaw. I could not contain myself. My brilliant lust for this inhuman before me overtook my attention. He did not bother and he did not stray. I felt his member grow happy with my presense and I allowed a laugh to escape on to his skin. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

And as I went in for a real moment of passion, he stopped me and pulled my head into his chest.

"I just want to revel in this," I giggled and wrapped my arms around his chest.

Kol held on to the sheet for me and pulled it around the both of us.

My back ached no longer and I turned my head upwards to meet his gaze, "To revel in us, you say?"

"Yes."

I felt my eyes fall, a moment of uncertainty crossing them.

"You do not?" His face barred itself back up and all those months of unwrapping were thrown away.

My mind raced and my hands held on tighter, "I am."

"You are not," He said so righteously that I nearly believed it to be true.

"Never have you been more wrong," I pulled away from him and took the sheet with me, "Never. Do you know what this is? What this is going to be? Because I cannot live what a short life I have in these chambers. I am truly sorry, but I cannot."

"We can get settled in Greece. You love it so," Kol hesitated, "And my vessel is at your command."

"How is it that you're willing to crawl on the floor behind me?"

His eyes tightened before he turned and put his trousers back on. I waited.

"You are the woman- no, you are the only person that I don't hide from. From the start, Elira, you have had me," His voice was chilling and his back was turned, putting on his shirt.

I turned to pull on a dress from the closet, "That is surely an unbelievable thing."

"How?"

I felt his breath suddenly upon my back and his hand hovering over my arm, "You are over a hundred years old, Kol. You travel with the most powerful twin witches in the world. I am merely a lapse before you go on another tare. I am the human equivalent of your consciousness."

He spun me around, "I travel with witches for their wisdom and protection, Elira. If only I could share in their gifts... You know as well as I do how little of a choice my mother gave my family in this ignorant existence, so don't come to me thinking you are holy. You are as inhuman as I am. You were not born for the life you hold."

"One trait we share, then?"

"The one."

"If this is the difficulty in which you talk with someone in my position, you shall leave my sight. And then I ill leave your _vessel_."

Silence consumes.

"No."

"Excuse me?"

Kol stepped away. He messed with his hair and then his ear, contemplating these next words, "Elira. You may be an ordinary human that I could easily break-Have I? Why would I risk everything I've built around myself for you, an orginary human? Because you are the least boring and nostalgic human. You walk with a skip in your step, constantly. The way your hair dances as you do so, drives me mad. You bit your lip when you do not know if a joke is worth the risk of my rath, but they most surely are. Every tiny piece you- I do not want to murder or feed upon- I want to remark upon. You gave me light in a time where I was willing to give up the twins and join my monstrous brother. I am no angel, Elira. You, though, you are the one to make me forget about the rest- about what I truly am. I am a Mikaelson, full-blooded and damned with no salvation. You are the closest I am ever going to get to redemption or worthiness."

I bit my lip and searched the room with my eyes, my eyebrows created a wrinkled mess between them.

"How does a nice Greek dinner sound?"

My sight was not directed at him but I still caught the expression he made. Flustered and daft.

"Excuse me?" He came closer- again.

I closed the aching gap between us and let the tips of my fingers trail his jawline, "If you'll have me, I'd like to finish this after dinner?"

"Elira-"

"After?" I raised my eyebrows, "This is hardly a fight, isn't it? We have so much else to do, in such a short period."

"What do you mean, Elira?"

I sighed and tickled the back of his neck, "I intend to stay human, Kol. We do not have long to explore this- to explore us."

He rested his forehead against mine and allowed his eyes to be wet.

"Alright? We should really get started in Greece," I smiled with my lips turned in.

His hands laced around my hips and I heard a long sigh escape him. His eyes were shut.

"We shall hurry, then."


	5. A Day of Confirmation

Almost a year and a half from my foot stepping in tune with Kol's for the first time, my life before him truthfully caught up to us. Mai had been in a nearby town when word caught her ear. An older man from England was searching through the surrounding countries, for his daughter. Upon this news, she rushed her trip and returned to Kol's fairly new plantation outside the border of this Greek town. Mai frantically explained and made the conclusion that it was in fact my father.

The news froze me in my place surrounded by the garden, hands and dress covered in dirt. Lazily wiping the sweat from my brow, more crud was applied to the downward expression. From a few feet away, Mal popped his head up out of the plants with a concerned look. Kol himself was leaning against a pillar on the back porch, hands in his trouser pockets and an expression of stone. Yet, I knew what he thought.

I was leaving as quickly as I entered.

Resuming, I continued working on the newest section of flowers and ignored the obvious discomfort it gave the twins. Kol remained, watching my movements with a temptation and a possession in his eye. Turning me into a monster would not solve the issue running through his mind, yet it was still one of the options.

"Give us a moment," I expected him to add in an explanation, or call them 'friends' like he would have only minutes before. How foolish.

The twins gathered their barrings and disappeared around the side of the house. The gated fence moaned to a shut and Kol took the moment to advance.

Dark boots crunching into the bed and refusing to care for the work I was resumed in, "Elira."

I felt the cool hand on my lower back before I let myself enter the conversation. Standing, I kept my face towards the sun and my eyes squinted, "Let's not."

"Elira," The grit of his teeth could be heard through my human ears, "I must say-"

"-You must say you're worried and don't want to see me go into town. You'd rather do something absolutely preposterous than let me out of your site now. Well, let me reassure you, _Kol_, I will not be venturing towards my Father," Golden hair falling down in a fit of sweat and labor, my mind was made and as our eyes locked for what had to be the millionth time, our flame still glowed.

Clearing his throat, scratching his shoulder and letting his eyes roam over me, he finally replied, "I'd like to go with you- if you change your mind, Elira. You will never have to do anything alone for as long as I live. Do you understand that?"

I nod. Blink. Reach up and wrap myself around his neck like a noose but murder is not the intention.

"Nothing shall be done... as long as I live..." His wispers enter my hair and it seeps into my mind, like the rain draining into the fields and healing my plants.

I nod and think of how to continue knowing my family was just days away.

And then I remembered that my family lives in this house _he_ built for me.


	6. A Loss of Companionship

A rush of bodies. The family, the servants and even the townspeople over for a play. Obviously the house was big enough, or else I would have never allowed Kol the party. Smashing and creating quite a commotion as they sped for the door. I saw him, rallying them away, out of our guarded indifference.

I, alone, stood by our lovely Mai.

A tender hand on her shoulder as the revelation of the day came over her.

Mal was dying- almost there- and neither one of us was ready for it. For the disappearance of his humble hilarity, the subtle calmness that accompanied his every movement and even the nights he allowed us to chance a game of chess with him. We knew all of the white wine would distill and collect dust along that pantry wall. His distant laughter after a long walk with his new companion, Bella-Wise the bulldog. Even the utter disgust on his face whenever Kol or Mai would cook breakfast, while giving the servants the day off. Mal would be more than missed- he would be a shattered mark against all of our hearts. Even that of the cold and mighty Kol Mikaelson.

Mai smoothed out his remarkably clean bow tie, Bella-Wise curling up possessively by his leg.

"Mark these words, my sweet Mai, I will punish whoever did this," The few hundred year old crept into the bed room professionally.

I turn my head, send him the most ridiculous of looks and watch as he leaves for the task.

"I wish I had the strength," Her voice is small and her hand wondered down to his own, "The willpower to seek vengence."

"You know it will do you no better," The volume of my own voice surprises me, "Perhaps it will give the house a great calmness, in return."

A large sigh and her head met his hand as it lay at a limp posture, "Perhaps when Kol returns I'll be able to leave my brothers side, for that final time, and begin a life he would give pride towards."

"Most definitely."

"Now, join him Elira. Join that mad vampire and be sure he doesn't ruin my brothers great name," Her dark hair was tattered and I took the moment to smooth it.

Clearing my throat, I left her alone with one of the best people I have ever known.

The walk down each street, entering each public space, blurs together. Kol was not speaking, a long evening of the silent monster, but all the while, kept a strong arm outstretched for me. His other hand cementing mine on his elbow, a sort of confirmation that he was keeping me safe and he'd keep an unspoken promise. We travelled until the moon was at it's highest.

"It was witchcraft, was it not?" His voice broke and the anger rose.

My head nodded, "Voodoo, perhaps."

"Then why have we not a single clue as to who is behind it?" His grip tightened a bit, before he realized he hurt me, and released again.

"They are very good," I let myself observe those around us, "My love, do you trust me?"

His rage had blinded some of his heightened senses, and my ordinary ones had finally caught up.

"Elira?" Eyebrows pushing ever so close together, before his own realization was dawning.

"Follow," I never let go of him.


End file.
